


Feathery Fellow

by ScarletRain1409



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hawks acts like a Little Shit, Hawks acts like a bird, Massages, Takami Keigo | Hawks is a Mess, Takami Keigo | Hawks-centric, quirk discrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRain1409/pseuds/ScarletRain1409
Summary: Hawks is more bird-like, than what meets the ye. Of course people notice.Hawks Week 2020 Day 3 : Bird Traits
Relationships: Bubaigawara Jin | Twice & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Takami Keigo | Hawks & Nezu, Takami Keigo | Hawks & Takahiro Fuusei, Takami Keigo | Hawks & Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Takami Keigo | Hawks & Tokoyami Fumikage
Comments: 14
Kudos: 459
Collections: Non-horny Biology, hawks_week2020





	Feathery Fellow

Nezu never trusted the current no. 2. To be frank, there were only a handful of humans he actually trusted, but Hawks was nowhere near that list. It was in his name-Hawks-that sent alarm bells ringing in his ears. No matter how much he evolved, or blended in, that didn't change his roots. A mouse is a mouse and a hawk is a hawk. The Commission did a great job grooming their messenger pigeon. Media's golden boy with his cheeky smile plastered on every billboard seemed almost completely human. Almost.

For winter, it was mandatory that the pros attend this meeting, to discuss the future year's course of action. High-ranked pros filed into the meeting hall's waiting room before the Commission President announced the meeting official. Refreshments were being served, champagne and iced cucumber water. The pros were chattering about, talking about their holiday plans or grumbling about their shifts. Nezu wasn't surprised to see Hawks networking, bouncing from one group to another, never staying in one place, like the social butterfly he is. Nezu kept an eye on him. Whether for those tedious instincts or his general dislike for the hero. Of course he wasn't obvious. He was discussing with Mt.Lady about any prospect sidekicks she might like from UA. She was a determined gal, with a glint in her eyes he liked in his students. He knew Hawks was observing everyone. with those pesky feathers and penetrating eyes. As more and more pros marched into the hall, Hawks leaned on the wall, cucumber water in hands. He swirled the sparkling liquid, lips on the stained brim.

Then when no one seemed to be looking, his face stiffened. Whether it was his intention or not, his face showed his true colors. The boyish charm and mirth switched to keen observance. His slit pupils dilated slightly, taking in more of his surroundings. Of his prey. Who his Prey was, no one knew until he flapped his wings, plunged down and struck. That's what all raptors were, masters of the element of surprise. Faithless predators that stole from other predators, their own kind. Monitoring. That's their real trick. Always keeping one eye on everything. The markings around his eyes seem to sharpen as his eyes stalked every living being in the room, as if tracking their breaths and heart-beats. For once he was acting every bit of his namesake, a hawk.

His fluttering pupils then dropped to Nezu's slight form. They eerily expanded, reminding him too much of a cat about to pounce.

  
  


Nezu's heartbeat escalated. That traitorous, weak little thing.

Now Nezu knew Hawks wouldn't eat him for an early dinner. They were pros, civilized adults, before their biological instincts. He was an intelligent man after all and he didn't get where he is from his cute looks alone. But his body didn't get the memo.

His own instincts were squeaking:

Get away Get away RIGHT NoW

Danger DANGER

Hawk! HaWK !

To be honest, it's embarrassing to still feel this bone-marrow terror. He's a sentient being with intelligence that rivals from birth humans. Yet here he is, internally panicking because of how predatory one raptor mutant is looking at him. It's pathetic. In a way it's like smacking him with humble pie. He's a rodent, despite how civilized he may try on the outside.

" Um Nezu-San are you okay?" Mt. Lady asked, snapping him out of his daze.

" Yup! What makes you say that?"

" You're trembling."

She pointed to his quivering fingers.

" Ah I'm just cold that's all. I should have worn something warmer. The weather really is getting cold, isn't it?"

Hawks always bought out this vulnerable, rodent-like behavior with his presence. And he hated him for that.

  
  


***

  
  


Hawks was a master of flaunting , with no intention to. Or maybe there was some deliberation on his part. From the few weeks Tokoyami's spent with Hawks, he found out his mentor always had a purpose in mind. Even when they visited restaurants or had breaks, Hawks always tried to network with the locals or learn more about the area's villain activity. Tokoyami was uncertain whether Hawks did anything without a motive.

They were on another skyscraper edge, the city buzzing below them. People, the size of ants tittered about. Distantly case and other vehicles were honking. The chill was even more fierce this high up. As much as Tokoyami enjoyed the skyline, he sometimes missed the ground. Besides villains and helping civilians, they were in the sky for the majority of the time, hopping from one place to place, without their feet touching the ground. Even during their breaks Hawks settled on standing on telephone posts or roofs. Hawks barely had any breaks, besides a hurried lunch or coffee fix. Actually they shouldn't even be considered as breaks since Hawks still scans the area beneath with his vigilant eyes.

" That's a pretty blue on that bird isn't it?" Hawks commented casually

Tokoyami was chewing his bagel while searching for the bird in question. He swiped his head back and forth looking for No bird on sight, just skyscrapers and the regular lunch rush beneath them.

"I don't see a single bird." Tokoyami said.

Hawks just huffed and pointed to a single speck on a far away skyscraper. Tokoyami squinted, trying to make out a single feature, but it just seemed to be nothing more than a speck.

Sometimes it was terrifying how great his eyesight is.

" It appears to be a dot to me." Tokoyami sifted, rubbing his sore eyes.

" Is your eyesight already deteriorating at this age, Tokoyami? " Hawks teased, " Should we get them checked?"

" No... It's just that your eyesight just has an insane range."

Hawks just chuckled, " You'll be surprised how often I get that."

" How far can you see ?"

Hawks rolled his eyes to the side in thought, blinking in concentration, as if calculating beneath his eyelids. He bit his bottom lip.

" Not that great actually....One kilometer, give or take."

Really.

Tokoyami just gave him a look.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

Endeavour knew he was old. No doubt about that. He just had this massive disconnect with the current generation with their jokes, social media, Internet and...style. Whenever he did try to connect with the younger generation, he failed epically. Apparently he had....become a meme? He still was clueless about what a meme is. Well even if he couldn't be up to date with trends and didn't give two cents to fashion, Hawks wore too many accessories. A piercing or bracelet never bothered Endeavour much, but Hawks' didn't just have that.

Shiny bracelets covered his arms, glistening watches and sparkling danglers adorned his ears, when he was in civilian grab. Hawks had once again used up all his feathers and was tagging along Endeavour's route. His newly-forming feathers were starting to sprout out. Black jeans, bright red jacket, a Christmas themed glitter watch, and matching candy cane earrings with bells. attached to the bottom. The bells jingled with every step as Hawks rambled about villain activity increasing during the holiday season. Even when off-duty, he was all about work.

" Can you take those things off? They're distracting." Endeavour grumbled on the sidewalk.

Hawks huffed in mock offense, white mist exhaled out of his mouth. It hadn't snowed yet , but the chill promised a harsh January.

" Where's your Christmas spirit Endeavour-san?" He whipped his head from side to side, the jingles just adding to Endeavour's mouthing agitation.

" Christmas is a month away."

" It's never too early to celebrate the holidays, plus look around you, the marketing business thinks it's the perfect time to deal out Christmas cheer."

His bracelets dangled as he gestured with wide arms.

He wasn't wrong. Cake shops were already advertising their Christmas treats and Christmas carols were being played from a few stores. A few fliers for Holiday bookings and clubs on the 31st were even on display.

Endeavour left it at that, but as if the jingling wasn't enough, the light reflected on his trinkets and shun directly into his eyes. Cold as the ninth circle of Hell, yet with more light than a disco themed night lamp 

" At least stop wearing so much of trinkets, the light is going directly into my eyes," Endeavour rumbled.

" Oh?" That teasing, little shit tone lit his words, " Endeavour, The flame hero can take on villains with flames over a 100 degrees and he can't handle a bit of light in his eyes? "

" You know what I mean." Endeavour just huffed, letting him win this round.

His inkling towards shiny objects reminded him of that one crow at the Todoroki estate. The feathered thief would stalk the estate and fetch everything with a glint. He lost too many golden-encrusted pens to that bird. Distantly he remembers Rei complaining how the pesky invader dived down for her pearl necklace. Back when things hadn't gone rocky yet and Touya wasn't anything more than bump. The early years were the coldest yet best ones in his married life...

At least he knew what to get him for Christmas.

***

Hawk's was always there to recommend a new food joint, on the clock. From seven star restaurants to those quaint family owned cafes, Hawks knew about them. They weren't 24/7 at the front. Sometimes they hung out in joints outside the front. It would drive anyone bonkers staying in one place the entire time. Even Skeptic went out for a break. So they put on disguise and raided any cafe in the city to chill for a bit. Toga's busy nowadays with all the plans and stuff, but even she tagged along. Sometimes Hawks brought him out for a study session when his mind was clogged as Hell. A change in scenery makes all the difference. 

Today was a Korean barbecue place. There were separate rooms for a party, with the built-in grill table at the center. The whole place was lit with a dim pink glow. Toga would have loved it here with its fruity drinks and meat menu. Next time he'll bring Toga along. ( Of course on Hawks' tab because there's no way he can pay on a place like this. ' Fancy meals would be a waste of Liberation money, when there's food in the Front, as Skeptic put it.)

The menu was pretty intimidating. There were all these meats, meal sets and bowls Twice didn't even know existed. Thankfully there were pictures besides each dish and Hawks. Whenever he couldn't decide, Hawks was there to order for them both. 

Hawk's was complaining about Skeptic being a hardass as the waitress asked for their order. 

" We'll take the Dak Galbi, Dak gu-i," Hawks pointed to the two chicken dishes, " grilled pork belly, Bulgogi, Galbi, and Chadolbagi." Hawks said.

How could he even pronounce half of that stuff? Twice couldn't even read aloud the names in his head without fumbling. 

Anyways even if Twice didn't have any clue on these dishes, he knew that that was a lot. The pictures on the menu card weren't fun-sized either.

" You sure we can finish all that?" 

" Does it seem like a lot?" Hawks tilted his head," Plus if you have leftovers, you can always take it home with you."

" Good idea! Toga-chan will love it if we got some meat for her. **On a second thought she would hate it.** " 

They chatted for a while. There was always something to talk about between them. Twice had a story ready on his tongue and Hawks spouted more information than an encyclopedia. Underneath all that shit-talking and cocky smiles, Hawks would have been the biggest nerd Twice ever met. He knew a little something about everything. Twice respected that. Those four-eyes were the ones on those black, swirling CEO chairs or head of a medical ward or a head of something. ( Okay you get the picture.)

Then their meat came. Honestly he would be surprised if they even finished half of it. Hawks effortlessly placed the meats on the charcoal grill, while talking. If hero or villain work didn't work out, he could probably be a professional grill-er. He added just the right amount of salt and lemon. The meat sizzled on the grill as their second round of drinks came. He saw Hawks' eyes minutely dilate, but just chugged his second beer. Guess he's hungry, he's not one to judge. At first Twice was worried about him eating meat that was more on the undercook, but then he remembered Spinner explaining mutant biology, how inside could be more animalistic than outside. Hopefully Hawks got that bird digestive system or it else would be a trip to the emergency room after this.

The next hour and the meat was gone. All gone. If you're curious about distribution, Twice could barely have 30 % of it. It was honestly amazing how much Hawk ate. 

" Let's come here again, I like this place." 

" Yeah and with the rest of the League too!... I wonder what Dabi will have?"

" The charcoal?" Hawks supplied.

They both laughed at that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


***

Takahiro was more than grateful to Hawks. Most agencies didn't accept him or called him a bird brain. Never took him seriously, despite passing with flying colors at UA. Appearances mattered. Gang Orca was an example of a heteromorph finally making it in the big Leagues, and he was still discriminated against by others, still forced to shun the limelight. So when Hawks took him in, he was in tears. In fact, Hawks agency consisted of the rejects, the young ones no one took seriously and seniors who need a job, but can't handle the strain of regular hero work. Hawks was kinder than he made himself out to be.

He was even more hard working than the public portrayed.

3:00 am and Takahiro was finally done with this pesky villain, preaching about liberation nonsense. The agency was eerie without the regular hustle and bustle of the day. His taloned feet seemed to echo as he padded to the common room. The scratch of his talons as he dragged his feet was jarring to his overused ears. He just needed to get his backpack with his apartment's keys. Then he can finally crash.

Music thrummed in the common area. The lights were still on and only one person was crazy enough to play pop music at 3:00 on a Wednesday. Hawks. Takahiro didn't even need to see the back of his fluffy blonde hair bobbing up and down as he sang along to the music on his phone.

He was writing a few reports on the table. BBQ Chips from a red plastic bag, papers, cans dribbling with residual coffee, and his laptop were scattered on his table as he snapped his fingers to the beat. His face was scrunched in concentration, his tongue slightly out as he scribbled onto the paper. From time to time he would furiously type on his laptop. His coat, gloves, and pants were left on the over side of the couch, leaving him in his black shirt and boxers. Even his gloves were off. His talons were trimmed, but still retained a bit of that raptor sharpness, no one can get rid no matter how much they filed and clipped. Trust Takahiro on this. He tried.

He must have been really exhausted, since his eyes snapped to Takahiro five minutes after he entered. Instead of putting his pants on, like literally anybody else, he put his gloves on. It was reassuring to the honest, that THE Hawks, whose face is plastered on magazines and billboards, still feels insecure about his less than human traits. Also...kind of sad. Even this high up, he tended to cover the little mutant qualities that he had, besides this considered 'exotic'.

" Ah Takahiro! You're here pretty late!" Hawks chirped.

Just the sound of his voice seemed to echo in the hall.

" Just getting my keys..." Takahiro yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

That caused Hawks to yawn too and-God he was so young? Was he always this young and small? His eyes blinked and the action seemed to make a noise. This close, under the laptop's glow his markings could barely hide the dark lines underneath his eyes, that would bring Easerhead to shame. It seemed like he was making an effort to smile and sit up.

He was staring. But so was Hawks. That raptor gaze Takahiro heard too many called creepy on him was on Hawks. He even tilted his head with a bit of that bird twitching. God he wasn't only young and tired, but a bird just like him. All this time, he thought Hawks had the easy route with his 'exotic' features, but he didn't. It took Takahiro years to control all the ticks everyone made fun yet were so ingrained in his being, some still slipped. And Hawks mastered it to the T during the day.

Hawks was already going back to work after the awkward stare down.

It was 3:00 am on a workday. And Takahiro couldn't move away.

" Hey can I stay here for a bit?"

He doesn't know what possessed him to say that.

" Sure knock yourself out." Hawks shrugged.

  
  


Takahiro slumped on the couch next to Hawks who continued to tap to glory. He closed his eyes then risked it all.

" Hey can I massage your back? "

He was actually asked to preen him, but that was a tad too intimate. Letting another bird, especially for Hawks, whose whole career/life relied on his wings, was an ultimate sign of trust and companionship. They weren't nearly as close yet. Sure civilians touched it all the time (,probably one of the reasons they have so much dirt), but grooming was entirely differently. It was a shame because his red feathers still had a bit of rubble and were greaser than pork chops wrapped in five layers of bacon.

Hawks blinked at him incredulously, before laughing, " Are you trying to kiss me up ? Get that raise? Because it's gonna take a lot to bribe me."

Classic. Takahiro just shook his head.

" My back hurts a lot in general. My wings are attached to my back, like yours. I thought you have the same problems. I promise I won't touch your feathers."

Sometimes it was unbearable. Just because his wings had feathers, didn't mean they were light. There was skin and bone, added pressure to his shoulders. The human spine was in a way, defective as it is, and wings just added to the strain. Hawks just shrugged.

" Everyone has back problems." He yawned, " I wouldn't be No.2 if back aches bogged me down."

" So is that no or a yes?" Takahiro bluntly asked.

  
  


" Fine, but don't get too handsy, kay? " He continued to type into his laptop.

He just shifted to the side, his back facing him, allowing Takahiro some leverage.

Alright then. Takahiro cracked his knuckles as he felt his wiry frame. Tense Muscles coiled were under his fingers. Knots. There were too many high strung knots, like a cluster of phone and laptop chargers in a garbage can. Escalating his lower back. How did this man not put pain relieving spray once during the day? Takahiro was prepared for a tough job, but this much tightness was expected from a salaryman, who barely made ends meet and worked sixteen hours a day.

He had to be delicate or it would hurt Hawks too much. Gently, Takahiro pressed his knots, starting from his shoulders. His muscles were warm and so wrung.

The reaction wasn't instant. Hawks just let out an 'ah'. Takahiro continued to massage the soreness of his shoulders and upper body. Small. Why was he this tiny? Raptors were supposed to be slightly bigger than an average bird, like him. Hawks was supposed to be his height. Yet why was he half his size? Heck he was tinnier than some UA students.

Soon Hawks could barely keep his eyes open, bleary blinking away tears. He wiped them with a back of hand, trying and failing to concentrate. Takahiro then moved to his lower back and that's where the real sounds came out. By then his eyes were completely closed and the laptop discarded. His wings shivered as Takahiro worked on his tight muscles. He relaxed, a few whimpers escaping his mouth. Tear-drops traveled down his cheek. At times he groaned, when Takahiro worked on a particular kink in his back.

Takahiro was silent. Pain stirred in his core at the younger man's relieved moans.

Before he knew it, Hawks was snoozing. His chest slowly rising and falling. He was leaning on Takahiro, uncannily like a chick lying on his mother's fluff. Takahiro patted his hair fluff, smelling of sweat, fast food, city smog, and grease. It was least to say unpleasant, but Takahiro dealt with worse. It reminded him of his siblings in a way...Which wasn't a wild comparison, considering he was a few of his younger siblings’ age. 

Hawks had a broader back then he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer and with Spinner, but I'll save that for a longer fic. I never ate at a Korean barbeque, but one day I will!


End file.
